


Tenticles

by ThatRandomFandom084



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFandom084/pseuds/ThatRandomFandom084
Summary: Cecil decides its time to show Carlos a major part of him.





	Tenticles

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on other things but this was a priority

“Hey Carlos, at dinner I want to show you something… I think you’ll like it.” 

That was the text that Cecil had sent to Carlos before he actually thought about it. Now Cecil was definitely regretting what he had done Yes he know Carlos loved him but he was a human after all. What if he was afraid of Cecil after? They lived together but that could easily change.

On the other hand, Cecil couldn’t hide it anymore or else it would be awkward in future moments of their relationship. 

Cecil sighed and waited anxiously for Carlos to come home to him. He was pretty sure Carlos would be totally fine what he was hiding, but he couldn’t help but pace around the room. He heard the click at the door meaning Carlos was entering the door.

Cecil ran over to the table motioning for Carlos to sit down. Cecil pulled the oversized sweater tighter around him and said, “So how was work?”

“Oh it was great, we made some real scientific breakthroughs today. That reminds me, what did you want to show me?” Carlos asked… great.

“Don’t you want to wait for dramatic affect?” Cecil asked still trying to prepare himself.

“No not really. But, you can tell me about your day first if you would like.” Carlos replied.

Cecil told Carlos all about how the possessed zombie of Taylor Swift almost killed him and how he had ended up murdering it with the help of an intern, who surprisingly survived. Then they unfortunately fell down the stairs and died.

Once the story was done Cecil knew what he would have to do. Or did he, was it opposite day? “So you might be weirded out by this, and I totally understand if you are.” Cecil said standing up.

Carlos frowned and said, “This is Night Vale, what more could possibly weird me out more than I already am?”

Cecil gave him a lopsided smile, shuddered and pulled his sweater off. Underneath it revealed four tentacles. Cecil kept his eyes closed, afraid of Carlos’ reaction.

“Honey you were afraid to show me this? This is so scientifically awesome!” Carlos said reaching for one to touch and then pulling back waiting for permission.

Cecil said, “It’s okay, they feel kinda cool.”

“Cecil you should never be afraid to show me something like this.” Carlos said in awe, “Just one question have you always had these.”

“Yea. Also thank you for liking them, I figured you would think it was weird and I was a monster.” Cecil said, relief flooding him.

“No never! I love you and I always will, no matter what.” Carlos said hugging him.


End file.
